Catatan Pengamatan Marry
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Cinta Seto jadi serasa amberegul emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei(?) ketika dia mengetahui rahasia gadis yang ia sukai. Fujo!MarryKido. Seto POV. AU.


Rating: Alhamdulillah masih K+, nggak ada niat bikin M/? /ditendang

Genre: Humor kali/? Mungkin romance juga, tapi dikit/?

Warning: Typo dan OOC bertebaran~ Author menggila karena bikinnya sambil fangirling. Based on author's real life. Fujo!MarryKido. Seto's POV. AU!school.

**Disclaimer: Author Kousawa Alice cuma bikin fanfictnya, kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'**

* * *

Summary:

Cinta Seto jadi serasa amberegul emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei(?) ketika dia mengetahui rahasia gadis yang ia sukai. Fujo!MarryKido. Seto POV. AU.

* * *

Namaku Seto. Seto Kousuke, tepatnya. Saat ini aku adalah seorang murid SMA biasa.

—ya. Biasa.

Seperti halnya anak SMA biasa, cinta-cintaan dan gebet-menggebet itu hal biasa. Loncat-loncat kalau dapet _inbox_ dari gebetan juga biasa. Doa hujan tiap kali malem mingguan juga biasa.

Sayangnya, gadis yang aku _klaim_ sebagai _'gebetan'_ sangat tidak biasa.

—ralat. _'Biasa'_ di luarnya.

Dalamnya? Akan kujelaskan.

Sebagai seorang pemuda yang sedang dalam ambang cinta monyet, menjadi seorang _stalker_ itu tentu hal yang wajib. Karena, dengan begitu kita bisa tahu kapan dia ulang tahun, sepatunya ukuran berapa, jam berapa dia tidur, bahkan sampai hal yang nggak penting seperti berapa kali dia ngupil dalam sehari ataupun berapa jumlah helai rambutnya. Yang terakhir sangat mustahil dilakukan, tapi percayalah, para korban cinta monyet ini pasti akan dengan senang hati menghitungnya.

Tapi, yang kutemukan mungkin sedikit berbeda dari _stalker-stalker_ sejenisku.

Hari itu, aku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai ketika aku piket. Benda itu jelas bukan sampah—karena buku _notes_ kecil itu sangat rapi dan mulus.

_Kurasa aku tahu siapa pemiliknya,_ batinku.

Akupun melihat nama yang tertera di sampul depan buku tersebut.

_'Kozakura Marry. Catatan Pengamatan.'_

Dugaanku tepat sekali.

Kebetulan sekali, sejak dulu, aku penasaran apa yang gadis itu tulis di dalam buku kecil ini. Dia sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak di kelas ini—terutama anak laki-laki—kemudian menulis sesuatu.

Teman sebangkunya—Kido—pasti adalah orang kedua yang tahu apa isi buku tersebut. Karena, sesekali aku melihat Kido membaca _notes_ Marry sambil tertawa kecil.

—bukan. Lebih tepat di sebut tertawa hentai.

Kini, aku akan menjadi orang ketiga yang membacanya. Ini jelas suatu kehormatan.

Cahaya fiksional mendadak muncul ketika aku membuka buku tersebut.

Dari formatnya, kurasa ini adalah _diary_. Sebenarnya, mengintip _diary_ orang itu tidak baik. Tapi memangnya ada yang namanya tidak boleh bagi seorang _stalker_ untuk mencari tahu?

.

_Sabtu, 10 Januari 20xx 12.45_

_Ini mungkin salah satu ship teraneh yang kulihat baru-baru ini._

_Entah sejak kapan, Shintaro dan Hibiya mulai menunjukkan rasa saling mencintai. Mereka saling peluk, dengan selembar kertas di tangan Hibiya. Aku menduga itu adalah surat cinta yang Hibiya buat untuk Shintaro, tetapi karena belum selesai, ia berniat memberikannya nanti._

_Sayangnya, Shintaro kelewat kepo sehingga berusaha mengambil surat itu dari tangan Hibiya. Ia menggoda Hibiya dengan memeluknya dari belakang, sementara Hibiya memberontak karena tidak ingin suratnya dibaca._

_Ahh~ Betapa manisnya pasangan itu~_

.

Tunggu. Seingatku memang ada kejadian seperti itu. Tapi... Tidak, Shintaro tidak memeluk Hibiya dari belakang dengan kesan romantis—meskipun sekilas memang mirip pelukan. Dan kertas itu adalah harta berharga Hibiya—sketsa wajah Hiyori yang dibuat Konoha.

.

_Senin, 12 Januari 20xx 10.05_

_Konoha mulai dekat dengan Shintaro sejak mereka duduk bersebelahan._

_Sesekali aku memperhatikan Shintaro melirik Konoha dengan tatapan 'please-look-at-me', akan tetapi Konoha tak menyadarinya._

_Konoha_-kun_, kasihan itu sama Shintaro-kun. Notis dia, dong~_

.

...oh, jadi itu alasan Shintaro memaksaku untuk tukar tempat duduk?

.

_Senin, 12 Januari 20xx 14.50_

_Kano suka memeluk Kido-chan tiba-tiba. Tapi Kano sering mengatakan kalau dia cewek._

_Aku nggak terlalu tertarik dengan yuri, tapi kalau Kano memeluk cowok, pasti terlihat seperti yaoi._

_Akhirnya aku memutuskan bertanya pada Kano, "Kano_-kun_, 'kan, sering memeluk Kido_-chan_, tidak mencoba memeluk cowok?"_

_"AKU NGGAK HOMO!"_

_"Tapi, 'kan... Kano_-kun_ cewek."_

_"...hahaha."_

_Setelah itu Kano mulai menghindariku._

.

Pantas saja waktu itu Kano tiba-tiba datang dan bilang bahwa dia tidak akan merestuiku dan Marry.

.

_Selasa, 13 Januari 20xx 12.50_

_Aku nggak tahu apa aku saja yang sedikit fetish sama jepit rambut yang digunakan Seto. Rasanya imut gitu._

_Mungkin kalau jepit rambutnya diganti warna pink dengan bunga-bunga, pasti cocok banget! Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan dia rok! Bahkan cowok bertampang seme sejati seperti dia akan tampak manis dengan rok~!_

.

_Rabu, 14 Januari 20xx 09.56_

_Seto sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan headset menyumbat telinganya sementara Kano hanya menyeruput minumnya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Hening yang mengangguku. Aku jadi menatap mereka berdua penuh harap—berharap sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi._

_Jeda cukup lama membuatku mulai bosan. Akhirnya akupun berjalan keluar kelas, menghirup udara di koridor._

_Ketika aku akan masuk ke kelas lagi, saat itulah aku refleks menjerit, "KYAAAAAAAA!"_

_Kano, dia—_

_Dia—_

_DIA...!_

_DI, DI, DI, DIA... BERSANDAR DI BAHU SETO...! DE, DE, DE, DE, DENGAN SEBELAH HEADSET SETO BERADA DI TELINGANYA!_

_Aku hampir mimisan ketika Kano menggosokkan surai pirang gelapnya itu di pundak Seto—seperti kucing yang minta dimanjakan oleh tuannya._

.

_Rabu, 14 Januari 20xx 13.10_

_"Oi, Marry_-chan_, apa itu yang ada di atas mejamu?" tanya Kano sambil menunjuk pembungkus gunting yang tergeletak di mejaku._

_"Oh, itu plastik pelindung gunting," jawabku sambil menunjukkan gunting di tanganku yang sedang kugunakan untuk membuat origami bunga._

_"Boleh pinjam?" Cengiran khas Kano keluar._

_Aku mengangguk saja karena tidak tahu itu mau diapakan olehnya. Paling bukan suatu hal yang penting, pikirku._

_Sampai akhirnya Kano mendatangi Seto dan berkata, "Ini bisa buat bahan praktek! Lihat—"_

_"Apa sekarang kau mau menggantikan posisiku, Kano?"_

_Jawaban Seto yang penuh ambigu itu sukses membuatku lari ke toilet untuk muntah pelangi(?)._

.

Oke. Aku udah nggak sanggup. Mungkin gebetanku memang memperhatikanku, tapi bukan yang seperti ini.

Aku membalikkan setiap lembar dengan cepat—melewati lembar-lembar berisi curhatan _nista_ Marry dan kertas yang masih kosong. Akhirnya aku berhenti di halaman terakhir.

.

_Aku dan Kido_-chan_ mulai mencoba untuk memasangkan anak cowok di kelas._

_Aku merasa bersyukur bisa masuk kelas ini, karena anak cowok di kelas ini berpotensi untuk jadi _uke_ dan _seme_. Mereka juga selalu menebar hint yang indah~_

_Akan tetapi, diantara semua ship yang ada, aku akan mendata 5 teratas~!_

.

Aku membalik halaman berikutnya.

Memang benar, Marry menulis 5 pair sesuai dengan urutan favoritnya—dan juga Kido, kurasa. Dia juga tidak lupa nambahkan keterangan pada tiap pasangan.

Begitu membaca itu, aku hanya bisa diam.

_Ya. Diam._

.

_1\. Seto-Kano (Kano memang _uke_ terbaik~! Dan juga Seto... Pesonanya sebagai _seme_ sangat luar biasa! Badan Seto yang kekar dan tampan sangat cocok untuk jadi _seme_, dan apabila bersama Kano yang imut-imut itu— Kyaaaaa!)_

_2\. Seto-Shintaro (Mereka berdua mungkin sama-sama _seme_, tapi bukan berarti _seme_ tidak bisa jadi _uke_, 'kan? Shintaro—sangat—berpotensi menjadi_ uke_ apabila bertemu dengan _seme_ yang tepat. Dan Seto adalah _seme_ yang tepat untuk Shin~!)_

_3\. Kano-Hibiya (Duo pendek. Hibiya yang _tsundere_ itu akan cocok dengan Kano ketika melakukan '_itu_'. Pria akan makin agresif apabila lawannya melawan~)_

_4\. Hibiya-Konoha (Hibiya pendek sementara Konoha tinggi. Kelihatannya memang tidak mungkin Hibiya yang menjadi _seme_. Tapi, tampang Hibiya terlihat lebih _'tidak'_ polos dibandingkan Konoha, membuatku dan Kido_-chan_ sepakat bahwa _seme_ diantara mereka adalah Hibiya!)_

_5\. Kano-Seto (Kido_-chan_ paling suka ship ini~ Menurutnya, Kano dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti _seme_ yang agresif. Sementara itu, Seto yang dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya pasti akan mendesah hebat dan membuat _shipper_ Seto-Kano tidak akan menyangka bahwa kebalikan dari _ship_ itu akan menjadi luar biasa!)_

.

_Wow._

_Namaku ada di 2 teratas._

_Hebat._

_Demi apalah aku dipasangin dengan Kano dan Shintaro. Apalagi yang terakhir itu._

Sekarang aku bingung harus bangga karena gebetanku memperhatikanku atau syok karena dipasangkan untuk menjadi _seme_ dari dua sahabatku.

Baru saja aku akan memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Saking paniknya, aku tidak sempat menyembunyikan buku tersebut.

"Marry, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan catatan itu?"

"Maaf, maaf~ Ah? Masih ada orang?"

_Jdeeeer!_

Mampus aku.

Marry dan Kido sekarang berdiri di depan pintu. Dan aku berdiri kaku di dekat meja Marry, dengan tangan masih memegang notes Marry yang terbuka.

Hening panjang.

Begitu melihat benda yang ada di tanganku, wajah Marry langsung memerah dan dia gemetaran.

"_A—ano_... Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, kok..."_ Hell_. Aku ini ngomong apaan, coba? Apanya yang _'tidak seperti kelihatannya'_?! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena kalimat yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"...Seto..." Kido mulai ber-_deathglare_-ria.

_Gawat. Gawat. Gawat._

Kalau sudah begini, mending terjun dari atap sekolah aja, deh.

Marry melirik Kido di sampingnya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Kido—yang tidak bisa kudengar karena jaraknya terlalu jauh.

Kido kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menoleh kearahku.

"Seto." Suara Kido benar-benar mengancam.

Tahu-tahu saja keringat sudah mengalir di pelipisku.

Kido menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Marry_-chan_ tanya, katanya kau lebih suka di pasangkan dengan siapa, Kano atau Shintaro?"

Aku cengo.

Setidaknya Kido tidak bertanya kenapa aku membuka buku tersebut ataupun apakah aku membacanya. Karena jelas, aku akan benar-benar dalam masalah besar apabila pertanyaan itu yang keluar.

Sedikit lega, akupun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Err... Kano, kurasa?"

Hening panjang.

"Oh, begitu...," suara Kido memecah keheningan. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau kembalikan catatan Marry, Seto?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berjalan dan menyodorkan notes itu ke Marry yang masih menunduk.

'Aku harus segera pergi dari sini,' pikirku sambil cepat-cepat berbalik—berniat mengambil tasku dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Se—Seto_-kun_..."

Langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar Marry memanggilku.

"_Nani?_"

"Kau... Baca semuanya?"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kubaca semua, mungkin kejiwaanku tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya." Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah menjawab _'ya'_?!

Marry menunduk makin dalam, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu... Aku suka padamu?"

Kembali hening.

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

"_Matte—_"

"_Dou?_"

"Kau suka... Padaku?" ulangku tak percaya.

Marry mengangguk pelan.

**DEMI APA.**

Aku mencubiti lenganku sendiri.

Oke, ini sakit. Artinya ini bukan mimpi.

Baiklah, kalau sudah begini, tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku tidak membaca bagian itu, 'kan?

"E—eh..." Aku menggaruki belakang kepalaku, tak tahu ingin merespon apa.

Kido menatapku dalam, "Hei. Apa jawabanmu? Kau tidak ingin membuat seorang gadis menunggu, 'kan? Atau kau justru sebenarnya sudah pacaran dengan Kano?"

Tolong. Aku masih waras.

"Y—yah... Aku juga suka pada Marry-chan, tapi... _A—ano_..."

_DUAGH!_

"KELAMAAN!" teriak Kido kesal.

Dia baru saja sukses membuatku memberikan _first kiss_-ku pada dinding—yang semula mau aku berikan pada Marry.

—lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kejadian waktu itu, aku sukses menolak Marry.

Ya.

Anda tidak salah baca.

Aku memang menolak Marry.

Mungkin masih ada sedikit pertanyaan yang tersisa, kenapa aku menolak Marry yang sudah aku _klaim_ sebagai gebetan? Karena aku masih harus menebar _fanservice_ untuk Marry_-chan_ tersayang~

Alasan yang nggak _elit_, memang.

Tapi, asalkan tindakanku ini bisa membuat Marry senang, tak masalah.

.

.

.

.

_End/?_

* * *

Daku ketawa sendiri baca ini.

Bukan.

Saya tau lawakannya garing. Tapi saya ngakak nginget siapa yang saya jadi Seto-nya.

DEMI APALAH SAYA BIKIN FF INI—

Gara-gara gebetan saya nemuin catatan saya sama temen sebangku saya—yang emang sama-sama fujoshi. Mukanya dia syok berat ._.  
Mungkin karena syok ngeliat sekertaris kelas yang tampangnya polos—padahal nggak—ini ternyata ngeship dia dan temen deketnya/? Harusnya kamu bangga telah aku ship, XX-san/? :" /kicked

Ini yang tertulis di sini semuanya asli dari catatan saya, cuma namanya doang diganti~ Hohoho, buat kalian sekalian yang merasa sudah saya roleplay-kan, kalian semua harus bangga karena aib kalian akan terekspos~! :3 /diemlu

Sekedar curcol, saya sekolah di sekolah teknik yang isinya 90% adalah cowok~ Dan anak-anak cowok di kelas saya mulai detik ini takut sama saya, karena mereka takut saya ship yang nggak-nggak, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH— /duagh

Baik, sekian dari author Al~ Review ditunggu~! /wink/


End file.
